Again
by Rage0fPhoenix
Summary: If only I could see it once again...Karma-kun starts acting like a model student, nobody knew why... and I wish it stayed like that... we never should've craved for answers... the truth really does hurt, huh? This is the tragic story of our most crazy and entertaining year... My name is Nagisa, let's meet again ne, Karma-kun? Once Again
1. We shouldn't have seek for answers

So this is my very first fanfic. I forgot something very important to me and I kinda have a dream and I told myself I'm gonna make a story about that dream! I thought it was easy but I thought wrong! Seriously I'm more of a reader than a writer! I don't even know how to write that this guy is the one who said it! Yeah this sucks but please read it cuz I did my best! The story might be a disappointment for you since I think the summary is very good to me..I'm not bragging! It's just that I'd rather give my appreciation in the summary than in the story! This is gonna be a two-shot... maybe 3 but I don't know... Feel free to add suggestions or opinions about my writing! I mean do it if you want! Seriously I need it! Also if you like the story please review and of course favorite and follow maybe... I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! SAY ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT IT'S OK! Unto the story

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nagisa's POV

I wish I can see it once again.

The times where we all laughed together while thinking of a way to kill our teacher.

Every mock battle. Every shitty test. Every time Koro-sensei becomes depressed. Every failed assassination plan. Every pranking plan of his. Every weakness of Koro-sensei. Every time Class A gaped at us. Every time Bitch-Sensei snaps or the rare 'Karasuma-Sensei smile'. Every moment we spent together in that crazy school year. From the moment I stepped on that classroom, I know it'll be irreplaceable, so why didn't I recorded it all, even if it's just a glimpse of his sarcastic attitude and sadistic side.

It's just days ago yet it feels like it's been so long though I can still remember it like yesterday…..

Maybe because it's so close but it faded away faster than I anticipated

Maybe because I want forget it all like it didn't happen….. Like he didn't happen…..

Maybe because it's something that I desperately want to go back but seems impossible.

Maybe because I know everything I should've done is futile.

Maybe because of how tranquil this forest is despite our feelings bursting out.

Maybe because I miss him so much, I felt like he never left though I can never see him again.

Maybe because he doesn't want to die yet.

Maybe because we haven't finished our mission yet.

Maybe because he died from something so weak but inevitable.

Maybe because….. nobody can stop …..the tears flowing from our eyes.

I just wish to watch it all again, but just like how fast his voice faded away, so does our moments together I can never return to.

If I could just see it all again…...see him forming a smile again for us again…...just his smirk would be enough.

* * *

 **Friday.**

The third week of September.

We are going to have a pop 'unit test' today….. Four of them actually. God can't this day get any worse. As usual I failed almost all of them. But hey! I'm 3 points ahead the passing score in English BUT Karma-kun passed it all in flying colors he even made one little **INTENTIONAL** mistake…. I believe it's the one that asks about the corrosive sign if I remember correctly these are the choices { A.) Poisonous B.) Oxidizer C.) Corrosive D.) Toxic} let's just say he put down a letter E that looks like this{E.) Should be dumped down to Koro-Sensei and test whether it will corrode him or not }so yeah, to put it simply Koro-sensei scolded Karma-kun for a whole hour while Karma-kun just plays the video game he brought to school.

"MISSION ACCOMPLISH!" Karma shouted "Who knew that it'll work out!, guys don't I get a thanks after all that listening to that yellow octopus is irritating you know I believe I deserve a little appreciation after saving you from the Japanese History test, well I'm about to run out of lead anyway"

So that's what it is! What he did is not really nice but I don't want to fail another test so I just thanked him and he gave me an innocent smile.

"What a nice afternoon, the sun is shining very nice, the sounds of the exercising, it would have been a nice sight if the students are not holding knives, Nurufufufufu"

"Kids go around for about 10 laps then we'll have a mock battle" Karasuma-sensei said with a loud voice and a blank face.

Most of us are finished, some are on the last lap and one is only at the 4th lap

"Karma-kun what are you doing?" Karasuma-sensei asked eyeing Karma-kun who is slowly walking like he is just going to the convenience store thinking about the monthly budget.

"I'm going around like you told us to" stopping with his what he called 'going around' Karma-kun answered with a confused face that looks like he's thinking what the hell did he do wrong.

"Karma-kun, why are you walking? Everyone of your classmates is already finished"

" I don't know why you're asking me that Sensei I mean you should be asking them why are they running which is more tiresome. Logically speaking, they should be walking since you don't have to be that tired after all you did say 'go around' not 'run around'" Karasuma-sensei must be pissed since all he did was glare at Karma-kun but still he didn't say anything, he must've realized Karma's point.

'Karma is at it again huh? Quite impolite if you ask me' I heard Terasaka-kun muttered. It looks like Karma also heard that because he smiled at Terasaka-kun with eyes saying 'well nobody asked you' Scary~!

"Then Karma-kun would you please finish the remaining 5 laps by running"

"Hai, Sensei" Karma answered with an innocent smile and after 2 minutes he already finished. Thank God Karma-kun's a fast runner because I don't know how pissed Karasuma-sensei will be if he's not. 'But is Karma-kun's balance seemed off? Also is he limping?'

The mock battle ended with Karma-kun's team winning since nobody expected that he would sent his whole team to attack with just him guarding the flag. We thought it will be something sneaky and that they know where the snipers are hiding since they didn't even try to hide so we called back our forces leaving just 3 people to get the flag. That's where we made a mistake. First of all, they don't know where our snipers are so we should've shot them when we had the chance to lower their numbers. Second, we should've known where they put the flag before calling them back but NOOOOOO! We panicked and pulled them back before they even reach their base. Karma-kun hanged the flag on the branch of the tree that's about fall down of the cliff. Third, we underestimated Karma, we thought three guys could handle him but they didn't even land a single hit! Though Karma also didn't win, it looks like he's so afraid of sneak attacks so he never went 4 meters away from the flag, so unlike him. Fourth, we underestimated Karma's plan. The truth is we realized that they didn't know where our snipers are before they reach the base but more than half of their force came back AND we were fooled by Kayano's acting. We thought that Karma-kun's having a hard time so he called the guys for defense, we also loosened our defense and focused on our offense, we sent the guys we pulled back back to their base since we thought we're about to win their flag, we even sent some of our snipers! BUT we thought wrong Karma's team mates that we thought went back, just went around the back of our base and so we got our flag stolen before our guys even touched Karma's flag. Yeah it's an epic defeat but I guess the fun made up for that defeat.

That's all what really happened that day…. I just failed 2 tests… and got defeated mercilessly on a mock battle so yeah that day couldn't just get any worse. That very unfortunate simple day.

* * *

 **Monday.**

The fourth week of September.

I'm almost late just 5 more minutes till the bell, well that's about the time I always arrive but what surprised me is when the bell rung Karma-kun is at the door, bowing and apologizing for being late with Kunigigaoka Junior High's proper uniform, properly put on.

"Koro-Sensei I'm sorry for being late" Karma said with a small sheepish smile

"Ahhh No! No! Karma-kun! You're actually right on time! Good job! Also your uniform looks quite good on you why don't you wear it often?" poor Koro-sensei looks so flustered but who wouldn't be?! Class E's very own red haired delinquent is now wearing a uniform **AND** apologizing with a genuine smile.

"I see thanks sensei! I guess I'll wear this piece of shilothing more often"

…..wait he's about to say piece of shit right? He's about to right? Or is it just my imagination…..guess it is I mean Karma-kun's expression didn't seem to change one bit…..but I wonder

* * *

We now have the Japanese History test that supposed to be on Friday but was moved today thanks to Karma-kun's help. I studied really hard this weekend! I'm confident I'll pass it…

We are given 1hr on the test but I finished it with 15 more minutes to spare! I looked around and seems like everybody is almost finished. I looked at Karma-kun or I can say Karma-kun's look alike since I doubt Karma-kun would do all of the things he did today and if he wants to prove that he is him he should be ditching right now but NOOOOO! He just sits there like he's waiting for an order though if you ask me, he could fall asleep any moment which is kinda weird since Karma-kun is always energetic despite being lazy. It looks like he's already finished though. For the last 15 minutes I just stared at him and he just smiled at me and he didn't even bother to ask me about it.

After the test, which I only got 5 mistakes, Karma-kun perfected it as always and he DID NOT BRAG ABOUT IT. He just sat there spacing out for…. Wait! Did I just say spacing out? Karma-kun NEVER I mean NEVER spaces out! Now I'm starting to doubt if Karma-kun have a twin and believe it or not I asked Koro-sensei directly in class since it bothers me so much I didn't think twice about disrupting class.

"Ne Sensei!" I asked a little too bold

"What's the matter Nagisa-kun?" Sensei looks like he's out of his game but who wouldn't be?

"If I'm correct you looked on our files yes?"

"Right I even memorized them! I know every nook and cranny of your life" I sweat dropped at that

"Then sensei….. Does Karma-kun have a twin?" everybody looks at sensei hopefully… their eyes hunger for an answer

"He doesn't, Karma-kun's an only child" All of our jaws dropped even Sensei looked nervous… no, he isn't just nervous he's very nervous!

"Yeah, I don't have a twin nor a sibling but why are you asking that?" Karma-kun said innocently tilting his head on the left a little, oh he looks innocent alright!

"Are you seriously asking us that question? You idiot looks like you came from another planet!" Terasaka-kun snapped

"That's rude Terasaka-kun especially coming from a stumart guy like you" Karma-kun said with a very gentle voice, but then again Karma-kun's voice is always gentle it's just the words and the actions tells otherwise.

"Wait! You're about to say stupid right?! I guess you really are Karma-kun!" Kayano said with victory smile while Karma-kun just have a small smile on his face

"I don't know about the stupid part but I am Karma so I don't know what you're talking about all this time"

"Nurufufufufu Karma-kun's being a model kid my dear students as weird as it it is for us why can't we just be happy that he changed in a good way"

"Sensei your face contradicts with what you're saying" Isogai-kun muttered

But despite the fact that Karma-kun became weird….Scratch that… Karma-kun became extremely weird we left it like that, and our day continued with us sending nervous glances to Karma-kun all the time while he just smiled like it's all completely normal.

* * *

 **Wednesday**

Karma-kun is a LOT EARLIER than all of us. I repeat Karma-kun is a LOT EARLIER than all of us! He even cleaned the building! Ok this totally CREEPING US OUT! I mean the Karma Akabane of Class E, the red haired demon IS EARLY AND CLEANING THE BUILDING WITH A PROPER UNIFORM! WHAT'S NEXT? WILL TERASAKA-KUN BECOME A GENIUS NOW?! OR WILL OOTORO COME FALLING TO THE SKY?! WHO THE HECK IS THIS GUY AND WHERE THE HELL IS KARMA-KUN?!

We can't take it any longer so we finally made a move and kidnapped the 'so-called' Karma-kun after school. Even Karasuma-sensei and Bitch-sensei is so creeped out that they even helped with the kidnapping. Who cares if it's a crime.

"Okay kid fess up what did you do to Akabane Karma" …...Terasaka-kun… so bold…..how bold….. Looks like he's pretty freaked up.

"Eh? What are you saying Terasaka-kun I am Akabane Karma besides tying me up is a crime you know… You could just ask me directly"

"Oh? Then kidnapping Karma and taking his identity is not a crime no?" Nakamura-san glared at the guy. I was so confused I can't think of anything to do except listen to them interrogate the poor….. No nevermind that… I won't take pity of him because he clearly did something to Karma-kun.

"Look guys, I'm not lying I am Akabane Karma"

"Oh? Karma-kun would never wear uniform, never clean a building, never apologizes for being late, never early and NEVER going out of school without insulting Terasaka" I could hear a 'hey!' in the background.

"Nakamura-san that kinda hurts you know but I don't know how to make you believe me so I guess I'll just go home." he said standing up with the ropes all cut up, him, holding a knife, a real knife, I guess he's telling the truth? But as he is about to exit the room, he's stopped by Koro-Sensei

"Karma-kun as much as I like your new change, I want to know what happened because just like your dear classmates said this isn't you and I believe that too"

"Then, do you want me to change back?"

"I'm not saying that I just want to know what made you change is all"

"You like this me better?" nobody said a word to that "Well, don't sweat the details, you'll know everything you need to know on Friday ok?"

After that he left and I'm greeted by silence.

* * *

 **Friday**

Days passed and now we'll know everything.

I went to school early because Karma-kun is now always early and I figured he will tell it in the morning. Everyone thinks so too because all of them are here even Koro-Sensei, Bitch-Sensei and heck even Karasuma-Sensei! Everyone is here except Karma-kun.

"Karma-kun sure is late today"

"Maybe he's going back to his normal self?" Kayano wondered

"What do you mean by normal? The present Karma is the normal one! Don't tell me he's reverting back to his annoying, big headed self!" Terasaka-kun retorted angrily

"Eh? But the old Karma is a nice pranking partner though sometimes he betrays me so I thinks that is pretty annoying"

"I'm not that angry with the old Karma but I think, this new one is better, I mean he actually listens to me immediately without smirking and using reverse-psychology" Isogai-kun said, while looking around, maybe he's afraid of saying something like that

"Well Karma is named Karma after all...if you know what I mean" Maehara-kun joked…..that's not really nice, jokes like that and Karasuma-sensei seems to pick this up

"It's not nice to joke with someone's name like that"

"Yeah, that's kinda rude" Kimura-kun said, well he also have name problems after all

"You say that Justice-kun!"

"Hey!"

"But guys what if he actually reverts back? Man that sucks!"

I looked at everyone who have grim faces, like fearing for the worst. I mean Karma-kun is a little narcissistic, but what he says is true. He teases and insults people, yes, but that's just his way of showing interest, besides Karma-kun is someone we could always count on, even if me, myself, like the new Karma-kun, I kinda miss the old one, if Karma-kun will go back, I won't mind because that Karma-kun is the one that I made friends with and as his friend I'll stand up for him. Karma-kun don't like me doing this but he did it to me so many times that I believe it's my turn.

"Guys, I don't think the new Karma-kun is better than the old one"

"The fuck Nagisa?! Are you out of your mind?! I mean would you rather someone who would chew your head off and brag about himself every single fucking time?! That guys is almost as bad as the Main Building students! The only reason he doesn't look so snobbish is that he's also in Class E "

"But he helps us when we need him you know!" oh no, he won't insult Karma-kun like that! "Do you even know why he's here in the first place?! He saved a Class E senpai from a Class A snob! And he's dumped in here!"

"Nagisa calm down" Isogai-kun muttered and I was about to because that really isn't like me but the fu- I mean Terasaka-kun, oh no! Am I about to cuss?! That's so unlike me!

"Is that so? That idiot is someone who just loves to hurt someone that he accidentally saved that Senpai! No scratch that! I heard that that Senpai is also admitted to the hospital for serious injuries! I bet Karma did that and just threatened him to tell the others that he saved him!"

I don't care if I'm cursing right now! That fucker just crossed the line! He won't insult him like that!

"Karma-kun isn't like that! Remember the Second term exam?! Karma-kun came second didn't he?! He covered up for us! He proved that Class E isn't the worst class!" I breathed in trying to calm myself but alas, it looks like all I can do is let it all out "Karma-kun is hated by our Class back in our First Year because he didn't help in bullying the Class E's... Even I helped! Just because I'm afraid to get isolated I even helped in hiding his slippers! But Karma-kun didn't care about isolation! He helped me when it's my turn to get bullied even if he knows that I once tormented him! He was hated by the class even more because of that but Karma-kun didn't say a word! He acted like he didn't care but I bet he's lonely! Karma-kun is scary even I'm terrified but Karma-kun didn't just punch someone because he wants to! Karma-kun just don't know how talk his way to someone so he just uses forces!"

"Karma CAN talk his way-"

"Don't start it Terasaka!" I know that yell sent shivers to everybody's spine since I never actually yelled...without honorifics too " Yes! You're right! Karma-kun can talk his way to someone! But do you know what word he uses? Yes, tempting and dangerous words! Karma-kun don't know what to say to anyone to do something good…. That's why he talks with his fists! On our second year, everyone is afraid of Karma-kun… I know he wants a friend that time but I left him even though he's my friend and that he helped me. But remember his first day here? He talked to me like he's still my friend and that I never once betrayed him… because that's who he is" I start to calm down at this point "He's hard to understand since just approaching him seems hard enough but Karma-kun wants to have a friend. I never saw him tease someone as much as he teases Terasaka-kun. I never saw Karma-kun interact with his class as much as he did with his class heck I never even saw Karma-kun work with someone, don't judge him like that because believe it or not I know that Karma-kun is a good guy we can always count on. Also I'm sorry with the yelling."

"I know that" I wonder what did Terasaka-kun know, that Karma-kun isn't a bad guy or that I'm sorry for yelling.

Everybody was silent after that until the bell rung.

"It looks like Class is about to start Nurufufufu"

In the end, Karma-kun never showed up and I swear I saw a shadow by the window.

* * *

This last subject before lunch just started 5 minutes ago and only Koro-Sensei's voice and the leaves outside are the only things that can be heard. That is until the usual gunshot rang in our ears and all our eyes are on the door.

"Ne Sensei, it would've been better if you haven't dodged that one"

.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun" Is it just me or his voice somehow changed?

"Arigato ne Nagisa-kun" For what?

Karma-kun's back to his usual self. Being late, no uniform and being impolite as hell.

"Karma-kun, it's not like you to be late" Koro-sensei looks…..neutral

"Eh? I gave you 4 days of being a model student and now you think that that's me? Well I did insist, didn't I? But still I never thought you'll get used to it" Karma-kun said with an amused smile "Terasaka-kun, still looks like an idiot ne? They always said that looks can be deceiving but it doesn't seem to work on you"

"What the fuck?! I never even said anything! What the hell are you starting?" Now I know why Terasaka-kun hates Karma-kun so passionately

"Didn't you?" Karma-kun said with an innocent and questioning face and boy was that cute! And Terasaka-kun seems to have realized of something, probably the one this morning since he looks so guilty.

"Terasaka-kun, so you did say something!" Karma-kun laughed like a maniac but still it sounds so good. "Like they said, the fish does gets caught in its own mouth"

"Nurufufufufu Karma-kun, it looks like you're still as lively as ever, I kinda say, I did miss you, Why don't you give Sensei, a big warm hug!" No offense but I'm so glad I'm not Karma-kun right now

"That's disgusting you yellow octopus!" Karma-kun said while dodging Koro-Sensei's tentacles but suddenly Sensei stopped.

"Karma-kun, you said last time you'll tell us today why you're acting weird-"

"Hold it sensei! That's supposed to be 'why I'm acting normal'"

"Yes Karma-kun, why you're acting normal"

"But isn't this class hours" I bet everybody's thinking 'SINCE WHEN DID YOU CARE ABOUT CLASS HOURS?!'

"Since Monday you know?" Karma-kun with a know-it-all tone but what the heck?! Is he a psychic or something?! He went to his seat and started playing video games, he looks like he just came to school just for attendance but like he said earlier looks can be deceiving because he actually listens to the teacher. How do I know? Koro-sensei asked him to answer the question he just read and he got it correct while completing a level because his ps4 just omitted a sound indicating the next level opening. Wow! Just Wow! That's some mad video game skills!

* * *

 **Lunch break**

A crowd went to Karma-kun with curiosity in their eyes.

"What?" Karma grumbled, obviously displeased. "What the fuck do you want?"

"The truth" a rough voice said beside me rang. He looked so serious, seriously. And for some reason Karma-kun starts laughing so hard, so freaking hard, he fell of his chair. As nice as how his laugh sounds, I don't get why he's laughing.

"I never took you as a poet Terasaka-kun" huh? Anyway, he starts laughing again and when he starts to calm down he immediately have that serious face and said "The truth" and starts laughing again but all of us starts laughing with him except Terasaka-kun who's blushing so hard he's as red as Karma-kun's hair.

"Shut up you imbecile!"

"Wow big word for you Terasaka-kun, do you even know what imbecile mean~?"

"Of course! That's an insult!"

"The fuck Terasaka-kun? You don't know what it means? just that it's an insult? That could be a compliment for me though~"

"Just shut the fuck up! We want to learn the truth!"

"I'll tell you if you said 'The truth' again with a serious face"

"Like hell I will!"

"Hahahahaha Just Kidding Terasaka-kun but I'm eating don't you see?" Karma-kun said while showing his bento which is weird because normally, he just drinks Strawberry Milk, but nobody said a word to that and just let him eat in peace because for some reason, Karma-kun looked really pale and his eyes seemed unfocused like he can't see clearly.

At the remaining 3 afternoon subjects, Karma-kun just slept his days out, it's against the school rules but somehow Koro-sensei seemed to notice how Karma-kun just collapsed then and there and fell asleep just like that but he seemed to be awake 5 minutes before the last bell and everybody's packing their stuff peacefully.

That's right, we were just packing our stuff peacefully before Karma-kun…..dropped the bomb we've been waiting for.

.

.

.

.

And we regret to even ask him.

"Hey, guys" everybody's been waiting for this so we all stopped and looked at him.

"I'm dropping off school starting today, so just kill the damn octopus and smash the Class A bastards for me ok?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THAT IDIOT?"

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT'S FUNNY WORRYING US LIKE THAT FOR A WHOLE WEEK KINDA EXPECTED THAT IT WAS JUST TO PISS US OFF"

"YOU BETTER BE JOKING KARMA!"

Barrage of yellings attacked Karma-kun even Bitch-sensei seemed to join the fray but some like me, Koro-Sensei and Karasuma-sensei are just too shocked to say anything. After like an hour and everybody calmed down. Koro-Sensei approached Karma-kun so serious….so unlike him.

"Karma-kun what do you mean by 'dropping out'?"

"I mean literally what it sounds like, I'm dropping out, I don't know what's surprising really since I'm a delinquent and all but don't worry I won't spill anything about Sensei right here, quite weird coming from me but despite being an annoying yellow octopus, he's a better teacher than those bastards in the main building"

"Karma-kun thanks for the compliment but don't think you're escaping just because of that, this is serious matter. Also mind your language"

"Ah~ sorry about my profanity sensei but it could've been better if you just bawled out of happiness for the little compliment I made." Koro-sensei narrowed his eyes at that

"I'm not sure if you're joking or not, all I know is that you're not dropping out of school" Koro-sensei looked so serious, so serious it even scared me.

"Ah but Sensei~ I already told the chairman and he seems overjoyed about the top scorer of Class E leaving since it ruins Class-"

"YOU. ARE. NOT. DROPPING. OUT. YOU HEAR ME KARMA-KUN, It's not too late to take back what you said to the Principal and I expect that you will take it back later" Sensei's terrifying now. I guess a student dropping out of you really is a teacher's biggest fear but I don't believe Karma-kun or more like I don't want to believe him.

"Eh? But Sensei~ I already dropped out~ I'm not enrolled in the school already. You see, I just begged the Chairman to let me tell you within a week. And since he's so happy about it he just agreed with a big smile of his face that rivals yours" Karma-kun looked so amused.

"So Bye Bye Sensei~" All of us are shocked by the sudden declaration. Nobody even realized that Karma-kun already left until he's nowhere to be seen. We just stood there for God knows how long. We went home as Karasuma-sensei instructed since he's the first one to snap out of it but everyone still have blank faces as we headed home. Wishing to see Karma-kun again next week. Laughing his ass off about our faces and saying that it was just a joke.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But it never happened.

The chairman proved it all. Karma-kun really dropped out and is nowhere to be seen.

We visited his house on Monday till Friday. We even had a sleepover knowing Karma-kun lives alone but he never came back. That whole week, the first week of October….has been hell to us.

* * *

Koro-Sensei told us to stop searching for Karma.

Most of us did but some of us didn't without the others knowing. We know that Koro-Sensei is secretly searching for Karma-kun so we searched for him too. We can't believe that Karma-kun just disappeared like that with most of his belongings still remains in his house.

We haven't seen Karma-kun for about 2 weeks. We all tried to act like normal but nothing fits anymore. We did our best studying and being us. We try assassinate Koro-sensei just like how we used to but still it looks so empty. Koro-sensei don't color his face with anything at all no matter what we do. Not even the annoying green stripes! He still have that big smile and pathetic laugh but he didn't tease us as much as he used to ball into tears whenever someone praise him or insult him. Something just changed but this classroom feels like a puppet show everybody was forced to play. I never knew Karma-kun's impact till now. I never knew he can put us in this state without doing anything except leaving that is but even Terasaka-kun who used to have so much fun when Karma-kun ditches seems like someone who was forced to act. It's not like he's the one who runs this classroom heck he just sits down quietly there, make trouble or ditches then why can he make us change so much? Simple! Like how a puzzle can't be solve with a missing piece. Like a book missing a chapter. Like a flower with a missing petal. Like a classroom with a missing student…

We laugh and train. Fight and study. Talk and Listen. Act and hide…..

.

.

.

And Karma-kun is still nowhere to be found.

* * *

 **Monday**

The second week of October.

Terasaka-kun and I became a little closer after that. We eat lunch together and go home together. We tease each other a lot. We even crossed some lines we never should've but even so nobody got angry just because we're trying to replace someone. Even when I mention that he is an ultimate idiot with just muscles in the head, he just glares at me although that phrase used to always trigger something inside him. And when he asks me why I was born a boy that I should've just been born a girl, I don't feel anything, like it was just something I always hear. We are trying to cover though we should just accept but something inside us just refuses to. Like it's waiting for him to return. We were so desperate to find answers then regret it in the end. We even flinch just by hearing his name or seeing something red and gold.

"Oi Terasaka-kun where are you going?"

"I heard that Okajima tried to perform parkour here! I just wanna try!"

Terasaka-kun is really an idiot, I mean that's the time where he injured an old man! Does he wanna in…...jure himself….. Too late he already crashed into some soft roof. Man that's gotta hurt!

Note to self: Never use parkour in this city if I don't want to get injured

"Terasaka-kun, are you ok?"

"Yeah but I kinda sprained my ankle so would you help me down?" No please huh? What does he expect from me? I mean it's not like I can carry him down.

"I'm afraid I can't carry you Terasaka-kun, just wait a moment I'll call Sensei."

"Terasaka-kun, are you ok? My, my I told you already that you shouldn't use parkour in a city like this. You are ought to listen young man" Wow. I mean I know he's fast and all but I just called him like 3 seconds ago. Koro-sensei normally cries crocodile tears whenever one of us gets hurt but he got more strict after he left and somehow Isogai-kun's here, probably because he's our class rep.

"Yeah yeah, sorry sensei"

"C'mon, let's get you to a hospital Nurufufufu."

When we arrived Koro-sensei seemed to freeze. He stutters while talking to the nurse. He looks so concerned than ever before and that must mean that this situation involves him.

Terasaka-kun already have his foot bandaged and all but Koro-sensei didn't seem to notice except that he went to the counter and ask a question about something rather 'someone'.

"Umm excuse me Miss but did someone with a red hair about 175 centimeters tall pass here?" Koro-sensei asked quietly as if we can't hear him. Like usual, he's still a brilliant idiot.

"Umm I'm very sure that no one like that came today since red hair is hard to forget" Nurse umm Kishitani Said with a very mild voice and somehow a knowing? Face.

"Sensei maybe it's not Karma that you smelled" Isogai-kun shouted with a victory smile. It looks like he's also searching for Karma-kun.

"Umm Isogai-kun, I'm not really asking for Karma-kun I'm just asking about Terasaka-ku-"

"Shut up you damn octopus! Don't use me as an excuse! We can hear you loud and clear here you know!"

"Sensei it's ok you know, we're also worried about Karma-kun, he is my first friend in Junior high after all"

"Umm did you say Karma?" Kishitani-san suddenly asked with a surprise face

"Uh yeah?"

"Do you mean Akabane Karma-kun? Now that I think about it, he fits in your description" All of our eyes widened after that. All this time of searching, he's just always here? Is his mother or father extremely sick or something that an all day visitor is allowed? I can see Koro-sensei panicked immediately as if returning back to his old self.

"Umm Kishitani-san why is he here? Is he visiting someone?"

"No, he's a patient here! A mischievous one that is! But he's a nice kid! And here he said he doesn't have anyone to visit him"

"Yeah I can see him like that! I'm his teacher you see and he's a little impolite but I can tell he has a big heart. So what did he do this time? Did he broke some bones? Well considering his absence it must've been a lot of bones. Sorry for the trouble he's been giving you"

"You don't know?" Kishitani-san's face fell into a frown and I can feel my heart racing at the speed of light "Know what?"

"I'm not really on the right place to say this but I don't think hiding it is a good thing especially in his case. I also doubt that he'll tell you before it's too late" In his case? Before it's too late? "I don't really know all the details but You see….Karma-kun have brain cancer…..and only have a few months left"

Once again we craved for answer and regretted asking in the first place. And all this time…..it's about Karma-kun again

* * *

So yeah this is the first chapter! Awful writing sense right? Anyway, review and favorite if you like it! and follow I guess


	2. Wanna have a strawberry milk?

I am so so sorry! I swear I did my best to finish this and believe me it won't disappoint you (probably) I made it extra long! My laptop broke so I have to settle in the desktop BUT I don't want anyone in my house to know I'm writing this because they'll laugh at me and insult this so yeah…. They practically hate anime you see so obviously I can't write this story in front of them….. I'm also busy cuz I'm a Student Council President and a karate captain so yeah I'm a little busy… I only have atleast 10-15 min to type a day….

I love your reviews!

 **Noodle:** Thanks a lot! Here goes! Sorry for the late chapter!

 **SereneKarma** : Sorry man but I can't change it because the the ending is pretty much settled right from the first chapter… Thanks for the review by the way!

 **xXDanaPopXx:** Thanks man! I was so worried! You motivated me a lot!

Guest: Thanks for the awesome motivation!

 **Lelouch88** : Sorry for not replying in our Pm's I was trying to dare myself that I won't reply, review in your stories till I finished this! So sorry! Thanks for the review!

 **Fon** : Thanks for loving it!

 **Death-sama01** : I know right! But my dream is so cruel!

 **Hina1Hyuga** : Sorry but can't change it! Just enjoy this tragic story!

 **ShiranaiAtsune:** Sorry man but I'm not a big fan of gender bender I tried to think about it but nothing comes in mind sorry!

 _SPECIAL CALLING TO_ _ **SilverTreeAndGoldLeaf….. I'm writing this so I dared myself to not read nor review your story! So sorry!**_

 _ **ANYONE WHO'S READING THIS READ HER STORIES! THEY'RE AWESOME! ALSO LELOUCH88 READ HERS TOO! THEY'RE AMAZING!**_

SPECIAL MENTION TO "HOW TO SAY FUCK YOU IN FLOWER" THAT STORY IS ALSO GOOD! READ IT!

I HOPE IT MAKES YOU CRY! BECAUSE I SERIOUSLY SUCK I SHOULD RELY ON LUCK! (rhyme ne?)

 **Disclaimer** : I don't own Assassination Classroom just the OC names and such because even the plot', I only own half of it…. The other half belongs to anyone there who makes dreams…. Humans though belongs to Izaya-kun XD

* * *

Nagisa's POV

"B-brain c-cancer?" I never knew 2 words can be so hard to form. I never knew my heart can pound and drop the way it can now. I never knew I can still feel fear like the way I can now. I never knew that someone as strong as him can be brought down. I never knew that Karma-kun only have a few months to live…

All of my surroundings became monocolor. I feel so empty and utterly scared. It's like the world stopped spinning and left me all alone in a dark hole. I feel so numb.

"B-but there's chemotherapy right?" I can't distinguish anything anymore. I don't know who said that but all I know is that I need to hear what happened in that theraphy.

"I don't know the details myself but I heard that chemotherapy didn't work. It just worsened his condition it seems." That's all I need to hear before the world faded into black. It looks like someone's dragging me and it looks like I'm walking but I can't even feel my legs anymore. I need to see him. I want to see him but the thought of him lying in a hospital bed, with dozens of tube inside him and barely breathing makes me wanna wish that I just drop here and die. I can't face him. Karma-kun's my first friend. I don't want to lose him. I don't know when I can start hearing again when suddenly I heard her say something I'm still indecisive about.

"Ok, so here's his roo-...don't worry about it. I mean you should worry but relax a bit. He's a bit lively than what you thought you know?" Then she opens the door. It didn't smell like I thought it would. Well yeah, It smells like medicine but just a little bit and what's that sound? Shooting?

"Hey go inside! He's a bit uncomfortable when I open the door too long and speak of the devil here he comes" and on cue I heard a shout I've been longing to hear for so long

"Hey Kishitani-san 'ight? Dyou need some'in? Hurry up and close the godnamned door!" he's slurring means it's….

"Ah Karma-kun somebody's gonna visit you and they won't come in"

"I told ya already! Nobody's gonna visit me! But if there is someone tell them to hurry the fuck up before I kick them out without getting in!" he is a lot lively than I thought. Kishitani looked at us with a gentle smile

"You heard him. Get in before he explodes" We reluctantly got in and saw him laying in his stomach playing XBox. There's not dozens of tubes just 2 needles, one for the IV and then the heart monitor. It doesn't look like he's dying. Maybe it's all a joke and laugh at our faces. Pausing his game he looked at us in the eyes.

"You guys found out sooner than I thought. A lot sooner that is. I was thinking you would know at my funeral or something" Funeral?

"Karma-kun is it true?" I found myself saying that without thinking

"As much as I hate to admit, yeah it is true" Once again I asked and wished and regretted. Everything is repeating itself.

"B-but chemo-"

"Chemotherapy didn't work it just made the tumor bigger but it has it's upsides like how you notice despite having only a few months left and I look perfectly fine without tubes and all. The effects of chemotherapy still lingers in my body so it eases the symptoms. I don't know how long though and I barely care." Karma said while changing his position. His reactions are obviously telling that what he just said is the truth. Nobody said a word. We are all shocked, scared and worried. I can see Koro-sensei flinching non-stop beside me. Like he's blaming himself for our red haired friend's condition.

"Sensei it's not your fault you know" our once master prankster looked at Sensei with a sad smile. It doesn't suit him. He used to smirk a lot or have that mischievous smile on his face but never sad. His smile isn't for him, it's for us, I know. Has he already given up? There's gotta be a way! He can't just….just die.. Like that!

"Hey guys, have you ever wondered why I'm not freaking out like how a dying person should?" He looked at Sensei like telling him to snap out of it and listen.

"Right when I was born. I already knew that I'm going to die young" All of us looked at him with surprise. I mean it's Karma! He's so energetic and daring!

"I can easily catch an illness.. That's why I went to a private school and my parents drove me to every place I want to go, but, when I was 11, I caught an illness. It's contagious so it also got my mother. She almost died…." He breathed in and out as he steadies his heavy breathing. "A month after she recovered they went overseas…...They said that they'll find a cure for my disease and earn money….I don't doubt that they'll do that but I know they're biggest reason is to get away from me and my annoying deadly diseases…..I mean I don't need a medicine because there's no cure for overly poor immune system. People might call them cruel because I'm now on my deathbed and they didn't even bother to come here but I'm grateful because some parents will abandon their child if it's someone like me but they didn't…...carrying the guilt of someone's death huh." no.. he's wrong… he's their CHILD their ONLY CHILD. They shouldn't have left him especially if he's sickly like that. What if he got sick and can barely stand.. Who'll take care of him? But I can understand Karma. It's wrong but I will also believe it's for the best. I don't want to drag others down and I know he doesn't too but still I can't believe every word he said I mean he's Karma! He used to fight all the time and always so strong how the hell can he be sick all the time?!

"Karma-kun, you've got to be kidding me. You're a delinquent! You punch people all the time! How the hell can you be si-"

"Nagisa-kun." he closes his eyes and opened them again. His eyes are glimmering with something I can't understand.

"When I entered Junior High. I can't accept that I'm so fucking weak. I don't want to be called 'pampered boy' like I used to…..My fevers became more seldom. I became the delinquent you now know. Headaches or nausea is frequent though so I ditch a lot" he laughed like it was supposed to be funny. I frowned at him for acting like it's nothing but…

"Then on December 28th last year….. I had a seizure" he breathed deeply and his voice slightly trembled as he continued See! This is what I've been talking about! He had a seizure and nobody's home!

"I woke up after a few hours and a day after that I went to a hospital just to realize I have a stage 2 Brain Cancer. They wanted to start chemotherapy as quickly as possible but I want to at least finish my 2nd year so I said we'll start after 3 months, when school's over and as you already know I got suspended so we started earlier than planned. The doctor said that I'm quite lucky to be suspended and still continue to my 3rd year and that we can start chemotherapy earlier….but just after a week, my body starts to reject in and jumped into stage 3. It prevented the immediate symptoms thus allowing me to enter third year. I know I won't last long but I want to live my life to the fullest and I think that that's the best decision I made. I've never felt more happy when I'm in that class….but all good things come to an end they say and I couldn't agree more." our red haired friend smiled sadly. He looks desperate yet understanding. I want to comfort him but I can't even stand strong.

"On Friday at the third week of September I felt more horrible than ever before. My legs feel numb every now and then and my sight is getting worse. And just after I got home…. I had a major seizure. I was out till Saturday evening. I'm so tired despite sleeping for more than a day. There's nothing I can do when I can barely stand so I just slept it off and went to the hospital Sunday morning. I already know what I'm going to hear but I don't want to believe it." He closes his eyes like he's trying to remember that horrible day "As expected I'm already at stage 4… I want a little bit of time…..The doctor said that I have to be monitored all the time means I have to be hospitalized permanently. I want to refuse but there's nothing I can do if my condition got worse and leaves to just rot away in my house." I stared at the ground as my eyes start to tear up. My knees are just about to give up and my heart is just about to stop but when I looked at him. His eyes…. They're alive and shining. I don't get it! What am I supposed to do? I want to stay by his side till the….till the end…. But how can I when I'm this weak and pathetic.

"I went to the Main Building as early as possible to talk to the chairman…...I didn't lie last time" he said defensively "I really dropped out and just asked for a week. I started to act like that just to give you a good memory of me. I'm really happy when you kidnapped me because you're worried aren't you? I wanted to tell you this on Friday but when you said that you don't want me to change back and that you like that fake better, I got disappointed and yes, I'm also there when you guys fought on early morning. I was so disappointed and mad that I went to piss you off and returned to my normal self but even more I want you to remember who I really am. I'm a delinquent. Sarcastic, violent, impolite, a smartass and a brilliant idiot" he laughed I'm so mad at myself for not standing up for him earlier. I know that all of us felt guilty but the damage has been done.

"I forgive you Terasaka-kun, your face looks like you're about to apologize but I don't appreciate being cut off. Don't worry I'm not mad anymore and Nagisa-kun once again thank you" the said man lowered his head and looked away ready to tear up.

Koro-sensei looks so dejected…. It's not his fault nor mine nor Terasaka-kun, Karma's parents and definitely not Karma-kun. It's just…..what it's destined to be. Karma-kun already defied his predicted future and became so strong but a life is a life…. No matter how strong you are, no matter how smart you are, no matter how determined or kind you are you can't defy death. Even if you want to stay in a beautiful lie called living…. You just have to accept the painful truth known as death. The world is not fair. Nothing is ever fair but like this….

"Ne Sensei, why are you in the hospital anyway?"

"Ah that's because Terasaka-kun sprained his ankle"

"The idiot really does love to ruin my plans huh? But I'm kinda relieved" and for some reason Terasaka-kun didn't react to Karma-kun's taunt.

"Relieved?"

"Well, I'm actually thinking of telling you guys but don't know how. I'm kinda relieved that I won't hear you shout nonsense from heaven or maybe hell since I'm not really the kindest but I'm awesome so maybe God likes me but then again, horns look a lot cooler than halo and black and red fits me better than whi-"

"How long?"

"How long what sensei?"

"How long Karma-kun, surely you know" Koro-sensei is really strong…. He said that without stuttering but is leaking with worry

"Ah-oh! Well, 4 months 5 months at most but they said that that's very unlikely"

"4 months? 5 months? Karma-kun I-"

"Sensei I told you don't worry, it's not your fault….. nor mine….. Besides I already accepted my fate years ago so it doesn't bother me anymore." he said "I don't really have any regrets, but Sensei I really wish I could kill you so the world will remember their hero hahahahaha as if I want to be a hero I'd rather be a villain that's more awesome! Since heroes are supposed to be kind and shit but vilains can do everything that they want" He looked up and started chuckling evilly "Guys I really do love your visit but Visiting times is over just come back tomorrow I couldn't care less. " Really? I didn't notice the time...

"Then Karma-kun we'll be back tomorrow" he gave one last smile then unpaused his game.

And…..all that time…..I can't even bare to say thank you nor sorry.

* * *

Nobody believes a word we say but our faces brought it all out… Nobody talked that day as if it's forbidden just to even smile or laugh…

We left school as fast as possible….. As we opened the door to his room we can hear him having a conversation with the doctor.

"Akaba-" the young doctor probably late twenties with big round glasses started only to get interrupted rudely by some guy.

"I told you a million times to just call me Karma, Kishitani-sensei" Oh! So this guy is Kishitani-san's husband! The nurse! "And you're supposed to be a doctor…. I'm pretty sure they're smart enough to remember the name of their patient but Aha! You cheated the bar exam didn't you! Admit it~"

Oooookkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyyy… So Karma is driving the doctor crazy…..

"Karma-kun stop being so rude to the doctor I should've thought you better!" So Koro-sensei wants to be involved huh?

"Then KARMA-kun (emphasizing every letter) how-"

"Hey guys! Didn't notice you there!"

"Will you stop interrupting me!"

"Ooops sorry" I face palmed at that…. He really didn't let anyone escape his antics. The whole class laughed and that's a good thing… he also can't fail on cheering us up

"Are you finished now?"

"Yup!"

"Ok so have you-"

"No names now? I'm more than just 'you' ya know? Your mean~"

"I thought…. YOU ARE FREAKIN FINISHED!"

"And I was….. Finished apologizing that is~"

"I'm just gonna ignore you, you brat"

"Sensei is really mean~"

"KARMA-kun have you taken your medicine yet?"

"Yup!~"

"What time is that?"

"The time I took my medicine of course~" he said like it's the most obvious thing in the world Ok Nagisa don't laugh… don't laugh…

"And when was that?"

"Today~"

"What time today?"

"The time I took the medicine this day!"

"Jesus Christ Karma-kun! Can you just answer the damn question?!

"Hey did you just call me Karma-kun?" he said as the doctor glared at him and shut him up "Geez no need to be so tight you'll get wrinkles… it's exactly 10 am"

"Thanks for answering"

"No problem!" that certainly isn't the case -_-

"Karma-kun how are you feeling?"

"Today or yesterday?" hahahaha Kishitani-sensei looks ready to rip his hair out

"Today…. I did visit you yesterday you know."

"Do you really want to know?" hahahahhaa Oh my God! I….. can't breathe…..hilarious hahahaha ok stop now Nagisa he's glaring at you…

"Yes I do I wouldn't be asking if I don't"

"Are you sure?~"

"Yes! I'm sure!" Just look at him! He's about to bang his head! ok shut up he'll throw us out

"Hahahaha Chill out Doc….. I feel just fine…. Just a headache and nausea but that's an everyday day thing you know?"

"Ok... that's all you're feeling today?"

"No"

"Then what else?"

"Bored" ahahahahaha He's driving him crazy

"Fuck you! See you tomorrow call me if you feel something that's not right" hahahha Did he just cursed?! A doctor cursing his patient! Karma seriously! Haahahha

"Bye bye Sensei nice time talking to you!"

"Karma-kun hahaha did you hahaha really have to drive hahaha your doctor haha insane?!" I somehow managed to say between laughs. Jesus Christ! That was hilarious!

"Nagisa-kun it's not funny to laugh at someone's agony ya know? And I'm supposed to be the sadist one" he said with a sly smirk that I know too much. "I mean did ya hear 'im? He cursed at me! A doctor cursed at me! He said Fuck you! Hahahaha I really love myself!"

We laughed like there's no tomorrow. Kishitani-sensei is really hilarious! I mean when he literally smashed Karma-kun's XBox controller because he sticked his picture at the bathroom stall!

We're just having fun there when we noticed that Karma's wrist bled the lights out and he just lay there like he can't feel anything..

"Karma-kun.. Your wrist is bleeding." Okuda said as loud as she could or so what I thought

"Oh! Sorry didn't notice" he said while scratching his head

"Shall I call a doctor?" Sensei squeaked… his face turning blue as he grinned….

"Nah… It happens from time to time" The red haired guy said while taking a tissue and cleaning it

"Why didn't you notice it? It's bleeding you know?" Terasaka snorted…. Clearly unimpressed

"I'm on high medication today since I had a seizure yesterday night" a seizure…..yesterday night…. A few hours after we left him he had a seizure….. I… "Don't worry about it! It doesn't happen that frequent you know? Kishitani-sensei said it's only going to be 2-3 time per month at most and I doubt it would kill me or give a concussion and yeah I'm also at a hospital so if anything does happen and I doubt it, Kishitani-sensei will be there! I mean he is childish, young and all but he's a really good doctor! He topped the bar exam you know? He's actually a hard worker and observant and a paranoid like Koro-sensei but he's really fun to talk with and also-"

"Karma-kun it's ok…. Don't worry about us…. It's okay we'll be fine" Isogai whispered loud enough for us to hear…. It's painful to hear him worried about us…. He's the one suffering but still…..

"But still don't worry about me…. I'll be fine… as fine as I can be"

"A-ano Karma-kun, w-why don't we just play some c-card games and c-chat!" Okuda said. Her voice went to a high octave that I can never dream to reach.

"Hey good idea Okuda-san! Let's play Old Maid though we already know who's gonna be the monkey anyway….." Karma said while glancing at Terasaka who glared in return

"Fuck off you idiot!"

"Are you really in position to call me that Te-ra-sa-ka-kun~!"

"Look you moron! Let's just play!"

"Nurufufufu but! Let's add truth or dare on whoever loses!" I'm not sure how but everybody agreed to that even Karma! I've been dying to ask one question anyway..

We found a lot of things we never knew…..I mean I'm Sugino-kun's best friend and I never knew he likes Kanzaki-san and the all girls lover Okajima-kun actually likes one girl namely Kurahashi-san! And finally it's the turn of someone I've been waiting for! Well we did cheat just to see him lose because he is a master in memorization and we're playing Blackjack.

"I lost?!" he squealed "I actually freakin lost?! No that can't be! Terasaka-kun should have 21 and Masayoshi-kun have 20 for 3 rounds and so does Maehara by then why am I the first?!"

"Hey I don't have 21! Look it's only 19!" well actually he SHOULD'VE really had 21 but he and me traded cards so yeah and Karma knows all of our card without looking at our hold…. And yes, he's actually correct…

"A lost is a lost Karma" Nakamura teased and a bunch of yeahs can be heard

"NO! Someone must've cheated!" he said while glaring on each and one of us and of course he just have to stand up for himself! Well it's not like he's wrong or anything….

"Nonononono Karma-kun! Just answer our question! It's not embarrassing! And Sensei swears that he made sure that nobody cheated!" Koro-sensei said while blocking the red head's line of view..

"I don't believe you" he growled dangerously "I trust my memory" at this Koro-sensei started sweating bullets "But sure I'll answer your question if you admit that someone indeed cheated" we smiled at that

"Yes someone did indeed cheat" Sensei said

"Let me guess, it's Terasaka-kun and Nagisa-kun" he got that right as the both of us looked away…..

"M-moving on to the question" I said nervously as he stared at me

"Stop acting like I'm gonna eat you or something" Well don't say it act like that!

"Anyway, what's your question Nagisa-kun~"

"U-ummmm Karma-kun, i-if you have umm If you want something….. I-if you w-want t-to s-see s-something ummmm before ummm..."

"Nagisa-kun is it supposed to be that if I have one last wish?" he questioned

"Ummm yes" I squeaked

"Well umm I guess it's really not that embarrassing…. I change my mind yes it is but I did say I'll answer so …." Karma mumbled to himself

The whole class looked at him curiously with sorrowful eyes…. It must be hard to think about your death but knowing him….we'll never know until he's six feet under...

He buried himself in the pillow and mumbled something incoherent

"Ummmm what's that Karma-kun?" as I tried to lift his face from the pillow gently. But man was he strong! Terasaka-kun and Isogai-kun helped me but it didn't work….. We just let him go then he removed his face in the pillow and looked away, blushing…...He looks innocent…...

"I want to go to school….."

All of us looked dumbfounded when we heard that and Terasaka-kun burst out in laughters and held his stomach. Nakamura joined in then so does Okajima and Sugino and before I knew it, the whole class is laughing including me…..well except Karma-kun who's as red as his hair…..

"Don't laugh you idiots!"

For some reason that made us laugh harder

"You! Who hahahaha always said hahahaha that hahaha School is boring!haahahaha wants to go to school!hahahahahaha" Terasaka insulted Karma

"Shut up! Look I have to ditch and sleep or I'll collapse from exhaustion! And it's not my fault that you guys are no challenge!"

"Hey what did you say so stupid idiot!"

"I said that you guys are no challenge Terasaka-kun...besides who are you to call me idiot and stupid nonetheless"

"Ohhhh Wanna go now? I'll kick you back to Mars where you came from!"

"Terasaka-kun I know that my intelligence is beyond your world so excuse me~"

"Fuck you!"

"Terasaka-kun language please" Koro-sensei intervened

"Sorry Sensei"

"It's okay Terasaka-kun and Karma-kun" the said guy looked at him surprise written on his face "You should've had told us that back then not ditching class!"

"Look you aren't supposed to know about this until my funeral at most" We cringed at the word funeral but he continued "So why did you even suggest that?"

"Karma-kun, what if you collapsed on the way?"

"I know my li-"

"Yes you do, I don't doubt that but that's not a reason, things could still happen, Murphy did say that-"

"That anything that can go wrong will go wrong I know" well he knows! I mean who the heck is Murphy anyway?

"Then why didn't you tell us?"

"Are you even listening to a word I said?"

"Yes I am"

"Then you should know!"

"I do know but I don't understand!" Sensei panted. I think he's trying to reason with someone who can bend the truth and force others to think he's right.

"What part of that can't you understand?!" Karma snapped

"Don't you trust us?"

"I do! But aren't you listening? I want to be normal! I don't want people to be wary of me everytime I run!"

"We were just worried"

"That's the exact reason! You guys are worried!"

"You don't want us to be worried of you?"

"It's not that"

"Then why?"

"I'm scared"

A healthy silence greet us. I've been with him since 1st years and I never once heard him say that he's scared…. Why would he be? He's strong and smart…..

He can do whatever he pleases because he has his strength to back him up…..

He's so collected and high…. He's so intelligent and powerful that sometimes I forget that he's just a kid like me… Even now, I still feel like I'm weaker but when I look at him…. He's just like me…. The same age… the same year.. The same class… but different lives…

I can't believe that for years I longed to be him…. I used to think that his gift is so wasted the way he uses it….. You never really know what happens behind closed doors ne?

"I'm scared…. I don't want to die… I'm still young… I have many things I haven't done and worrying only seems to remind me that! I…. I…."

"Karma-kun calm down… Don't worry Sensei got you…. I'm sorry… Sensei shouldn't have asked that…. Sensei is getting stupider ne? Maybe you can kill me now? Karma-kun…. We have a test tomorrow ok? Study hard because no exception for you... And you missed tons of assignments now and Sensei is really sad but you'll be paying Sensei back by acing the quiz right? I even made sure it's an S class Difficulty!"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Karma-kun won't you return to the assassination classroom?"

"Hahahahaha Sensei since when do I do assignments? I don't owe you anything besides acing a test is as easy as breathing for me" we smiled at that "or so what I'd like to say but sorry Sensei… I can't leave the hospital" oh…

"Karma-kun" a voice behind me said….. I almost jumped at that…. "I've been already notified by the Ministry of Defense… I know that the big guy over there is a yellow octopus with a Mach 20 speed and destroyed the moon… I know it's hard to believe but I'm a doctor I love Science and I'm sure you can prove it to me right?" Kishitani-sensei said with a serious voice… well it looks like if he wants to he can be serious

"Sure why not, I'm pretty sure to where this conversation is heading right?" Koro-Sensei said with an equally serious voice but not removing his disguise

"Yes indeed"

"Very well then" Sensei said as he took of his disguise and much to my surprise, Kishitani-Sensei didn't scream….. I thought he was that type

"If you really are a yellow octopus then you're speed must be genuine"

"Yes indeed no doubt about it" he said with a big grin on his face and for the first time since the last week of September, it seemed real….

"Hold on, hold on…. Is this conversation heading to where I think it is?" Karma said with hopeful eyes…. I still don't get it though and it looks like also the others…. What the heck are they talking about? I could say I don't understand it because it's an adults' talk but Karma can… Jesus Christ Karma…. Why can't you be normal for once?

"Yes Karma-kun and ummm Koro-Sensei was it? Good luck! You may bring him tomorrow but don't forget his medicine that should be taken once every 3 hours"

"Kishitani-sensei why can you memorize Koro-Sensei's name while it took you a whole month to remember mine! That's unfair!"

"Because KARMA-kun he doesn't have a last name and isn't picky about it"

"Hey you said my name again! You're getting better Kishitani-sensei! If you keep this up, I might think that you actually passed the bar exam!"

"I did pass the exam you brat!" he said then coughed to regain composure….. "Anyway you may pick him up at 9….. He must have 10 hrs of sleep you see and knowing him, he won't sleep till 10 so 9 is the best time."

"Hahaahhaa Sensei don't worry about it, I used to go to school at 9 almost everyday so it's like nothing changed" Karma said with a happy voice…. Wait… school? Pick him up? Don't tell me

"Yeah yeah…..sometime I think about how you enter Kunigigaoka high with that attitude" Kishitani sense grumbled

"Are you sure you should be asking me that? Why not ask Terasaka over there?"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway Karma-kun, I'll be picking you up at 9 better be dressed ok?"

"Sure Sensei"

"Eh but Sensei! We want to come!" Nakamura grumbled

"Yeah we want to" some random classmate of mine said

"Ok ok! Class will start at 10 tomorrow, we'll just have to catch up the day after"

"Eh? Why 10?" the red haired asked looking questioningly at us

"Because we'll walk" Sensei answered knowingly

"Oh yeah"

* * *

 **The Day After**

"Oh My God! This so awesome! I never thought I'll set foot on the outside world again!"

"Karma, you look like you're about to kiss the ground" Nakamura teased him

"Shut up! Oh yeah Sensei let's go to the game store! I want to buy Destiny!"

"Man you can't buy destiny it's a part of the world"

"Don't be an idiot Terasaka-kun, I'm referring to a game"

"Karma-kun I already talked to the chairman…. He said he'll let you continue and he advised you that you should think before you decide"

"Yeah yeah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Karma-kun, hard right? Told you S-Class Difficulty….." Sensei grinned… yeah well it's hard alright! I can barely answer anything!

"No it's not that….. I can't read the damn questions"

"Ah Why is th- oh! Don't worry sensei will rewrite it in 2 seconds"

"Oh that's better, thanks sensei" I don't get it….

"Karma-kun we'll buy you a pair of glasses later ok?" Sense said happily like he was back to his old self

"Sure sure"

* * *

"Yo Karma! What's with the glasses talk?" Nakamura chirped

"What do you think?~"

"Nevermind that! Can I come?" she said while bouncing up and down….. I want to come too

"Why not?"

* * *

"Okay? So why is the whole class here again?" Karma asked… well everybody's curious so why not? Glasses and Karma…. I wonder what he looks like? Does he like Okuda-san that much? Hahahahha no, who am I kidding, his eyes may just got bad…

"Shut up moron…..The more the merrier right?" Terasaka grunted

"Awwww Terasaka-kun…...are you still angry that I aced the quiz while you only have half of the answers right?" Karma teased which….. Isn't right… cause I also have ALMOST only half right….. It's not my fault Karma's a genius that he can perfect that quiz! "Not to mention I have more or less 2 weeks handicap"

"Excuse me you arrogant bastard but not everyone is as smart as you"

"Thanks for the compliment Terasaka-kun! I know you had it in you!"

"As much as I hate to interrupt you guys…. We're already here" I chimed in

"Welcome" the store clerk said…. Let's call him Kakuno-san (means store) "Who's my dear gentle customer eh?" ok….. I don't like him… he's tooooooooooo ya know?

"I am my good sir!" Karma said…. Well what the heck? Is it some kind of play?

"What is thy need?"

"Why glasses sir!" never mind it is a play!

"Oh? Then won't you come with me to see what thy needed is?

"Why of course my good sir! I'd be glad to seize your company!" Karma said…. Or so what he looks like…. Anyway he came with the guy and all of us looks dumbfounded

"Nurufufufu I didn't know Karma-kun is into plays" yeah well I didn't either… this silence is so awkward…

"Hey guys! Let's pick Karma-kun's glasses" I cheered and a bunch of why not's sure's and this is so exciting's are heard

After a whole hour of searching for frames…. We decided the semi-circled rim with the shade of what Koro-sensei called Rosewood… well in fact it's just the darkest shade of red we can find ….. Complicated things…..

The problem is it's been an hour and Karma still hasn't come out… We became worried that he collapsed there without Kakuno-san knowing or maybe he also passed out in panic or maybe… he killed Karma and ran away!

Koro-sensei being a paranoid seems to pick my third option as his first so he rammed down the poor door and shouted.

"Karma-kun! ARE YOU OKAY?! SENSEI SHOULD'VE BEEN HERE! SENSEI SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT! ARE YOU FINE?! NO WOUNDS?! NO PANICS?! IS EVERYTHING PERFECT?! KARMA-K-"

"Chill down you octopus! Stop screaming!"

Oh… so Karma's okay? Then what is he doing there?

"Hahhahaha sorry for worrying you I should've told you, my deepest apologies" Kakuno-san said

So he CAN speak normally!

"I never thought I would find a kid in this era that knows almost as much as I am regarding literature of course Shakespeare!"

Oh so that's what it was! Well if you want a kid that know many things that normal people older than him don't even know….. I highly recommend Karma

"Well boy….. It's nice time talking to you" He said while placing the lens on the frame and by the way, Karma seems to like it since he didn't complain and boy did he look nice….."Come here if you ever need something like glasses maintenance ok? I'll give you a discount for a good talk" he winked "Don't read much literature though you'll make your eyes worse considering these days people read online and not on books…. Ah what a bright youth you are" don't tell me he's going back to 'theatre mode' "Be proud of your glasses! They're a sign of your knowledge!"

Wait does he think that Karma-kun needs glasses because he reads too much literature?

"Will do sir! Thanks again" The redhead said while placing the glasses on his face then smiling softly….

"Karma-kun" I started

"Hmm?"

"Why did you lie to him?" there's no need to tell him what he lied about because he's Karma and he'll figure it out

"I don't need more pity than what I already have"

And like that….. Our day ended…..

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months and then Karma-kun's 15th birthday came… That day is the first time I saw Karma's parents….. They love Karma-kun I'm sure of it…. They moved his room to a much bigger one so we can throw him a party…

Karma-kun keeps glancing to his parents and they kept looking away.. Maybe their guilty? He already said it's fine that it's inevitable but they just sat there with a blank face…. This family is so broken…. I heard Sensei talking to them as they said that they won't bear another child when Karma's like that…. They have a chance but they won't because they failed him… A parent should never outlive their children they said as his mother cried her hearts out….. They're really alike… Like Karma… they want to keep what they feel most about….

He never had seizures in front of us…. I don't know how he can control it but I know he doesn't want to appear weak….. Kishitani-sensei always informs us about his condition…. Every seizures and blacking out….. He even told us once how he's afraid to have children… "This world's really unfair" he quoted…. "Many adults are wasting their life, if only they could look at him and see what they are doing"

Exams came in and Karma aced it all and topped the school and for the first time….. The principal didn't put pressure on us and Asano-kun stood up for our class….. He also knew… but one thing that I really missed is how Karma-kun ran around and jumps about punching people…. He can walk and run but it's not the same and then till the time that he can't anymore…. He just sits there on his wheelchair and sleeps or spaces out but we never told him…. He looks troubled enough… I can't imagine the pain he's in…. He doesn't want medications because he said he needs to think clearly… Karma-kun…. Are you ok?

* * *

"Karma-kun, is everything fine?" I asked suddenly because for some reason Karma's acting a little weird…. He just sat there with a soft yet sad smile on his face…. I never heard his voice this day…

"Why wouldn't I be?" He asked still smiling

"Karma-kun" I said sternly like a threat

"Is that a threat I heard Nagisa-kun?"

"Why don't you just tell us" Nakamura shouted

"It's nothing"

"Like hell it's nothing! Even an idiot can see that something's wrong!" Terasaka snapped

"An idiot like you?" he teased

"Don't change topic!" Terasaka blushed as Karma snickered "Just tell us won't you?" he said a lot calmly

"I told you it's nothing" he insisted but no one believed him as we all looked at him suspicious and disapproving… he sighed

"It's just that…. You see….. It's my last day of school today" what the? Why? "I'll be on bed arrest or so that's what Kishitani-sensei said"

"Karma-kun.." He looked at us with teary eyes as he started to speak

"Many people are either envious of me because I'm strong, smart and not to mention good looking or despise me so much for not using it the way they want me to but look at me now… I'm weak and vulnerable… so much I look so pathetic… where did that talent go…. Where did that so called gift given to me when I was born. I'm just a normal dying guy." He looked at us. His eyes shining bright as tears fell into his eyes. For so many times, he's our stronghold. The very reason as of why we didn't give up yet and seeing him like this. Forced to give up. Breaking down and confessing himself. I can't do anything to stop his tears but let my own fall down.

"It's been so long since I have accepted my fate but…" he hiccuped "It's painful but it makes me feel alive! Not fucking yet! I want to stay here! I want to see what's out there! I want to feel one morning without fearing that when I wake up I have an illness that will take my life! I want to be able to live with someone without fearing that I can be the cause of their death! To eat one day without drinking pills afterwards! I want to be able to look forward for tomorrow or to celebrate my birthday! I've never felt the excitement to my future! I never dreamed because I know I can never achieve it! I never loved my birthday! Every year, every week, every month, every day, hour, minute or second I wish would never come! I want time to stop!" he swallowed hard as he tried to fight back the tears and steady his voice as he calmly started again.

"Why does people want to die? Look at me…. I want to live…..but it's almost time...They said that it's painful to live. That it's too hard. That it look like God forsaken them. Bullshit! If that's the case then God's never been on my side! When you die.. It's not the pain that disappears….it's your existence! Even if it's painful...just a little more time I want to might be too much to ask to take this away and let me live for a few more years but just a few months or weeks is enough…. This class made me so happy…. An emotion that I've never encountered in my entire life….. I want to graduate…. I don't care about my future or high school….. I just want to graduate….. I want to at least see you guys take one step towards your future and of course… for once in my life… to be able to look forward for tomorrow"

After that…...silence enveloped the room except the sound of tears hitting the floor….. Why does it have to be him? He's right…. Many people commits suicide everyday so why does someone like him have to suffer like this? There's…..there's nothing we can do…

"Sorry...hahaha..I didn't mean… to cry in front of you" he laughed as he wiped his tears fiercely…. I immediately hugged him as tears came out like waterfalls…

"Karma-kun, it's okay to cry… it's okay…. It'll be fine…. Karma-kun thanks for everything… I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry"

"What are you apologizing and thanking me for Nagisa-kun?" he laughed as he stopped crying "I should be the one thanking you…. Remember on that friday?" I shaked my head and answered "You did it for me a lot of times so I just repaid my debt back…. Though I think it's still not enough"

"What debt?"

"Karma-kun you forget important things don't you?"

* * *

After that day, we visited him everyday for 5-6 hours….. We sometimes did Classes there when Kishitani-sensei said that Karma-kun's having a good day.. We talked and talked, laugh, eat, play and tease each other around….. Telling stories about the outside world while he replied about the pranks he did that day…. It was so much fun! We filled our day with brightness and smiles…. As the twilight enters, we let out our inner thoughts….. But everything was fine… He doesn't look like he's sick…. All of us still hoping that it was just some grand prank that he's playing… We won't get angry…. Instead we'll be relieved… so won't you tell us that it was just a joke?

Days passed and turned to weeks… we didn't notice how he's getting paler, getting thinner, getting weaker, getting worse and of course….. Getting near his end…. We didn't notice for some obviously stupid reason….. We don't want to…

Everyday, our eyes are filled with a phantom our mind created…. We didn't know how his eyes are becoming dull and his hair is losing it's shine… that is until…

That Friday….. The 3rd week of January… We were just sitting around and chatting.. Playing card games and using puns.. He hasn't spoken for a while but I didn't notice.. He was just sitting there staring into space.. These days where I almost forgot about his situation… I forced myself to remember what he used to be…. What WE used to be… until he fell down and blacked out…

It scared the hell out of us… we've been together for almost the whole day for months and never once did he showed any signs of weakness… for him to fall like that is simply…. Terrifying…..

With Koro-sensei's speed he caught him before he fell down… Sensei was so utterly surprised and horrified…. Sweating bullets while shouting for some help while I just stood there helpless and so…. Pathetic

Kishitani-sensei went in and plugged Karma-kun to the heart monitor. He said that he'll be just fine and to not worry that it's not life threatening but still…. It was our first… and our denial and hope were crushed right in front of our eyes as we're forced to open our eyes and see that truth that he…. Karma-kun doesn't have long left…..

* * *

Two weeks and a day after that Friday, we went there and saw him still sleeping… he looks so peaceful…. We sat there and talked quietly, waiting for him to wake up…. For hours and hours we waited…. The awkward silence continued as we played and lay around….. This day was so dull, won't it change? But after a few minutes…. I regretted my request..for that silence was broken down by a long beep coming from the side of a bed…

The fear I felt two weeks ago was nothing compared to now….. I feel like having a heart attack…. Karma-kun's heart just stopped right in front of us…

Sensei quickly dragged the doctor in and helped with what is needed.. I tried to reassure myself that everything'll be fine, that Sensei is there and will take care of it but even with that… It didn't help one bit.. Never in my life did I feel so useless and scared….

"Hang on Karma-kun… hang on I promise I'll call you by your name now" I heard Kishitani-sensei said as he charged the defibrillator

"Clear!" As his body jolted I felt my heart skipped a beat as the monitor remained flatlined

"Argh shit Karma you fucker! I'll damn you to hell if you died now! It's not your time yet!" Kishitani-sensei shouted

"Charging! Raise to 200 Joules! Clear!" Once again his body jerked up as it was shocked

"No response! We're losing him! C'mon you brat! Don't slip under me! Clear!" Kishitani-sensei put the pads on his chest and gave him a healthy jolt…. All of us are crying at the scene in front of us…. This couldn't be happening…

"Karma-kun Don't die! Please not yet! This is the last one so please!" He pleaded as he tried to revive him but…. The last?.. NoNoNoFuckNo! Karma-kun don't die please! Let me see your eyes one more time please!

"Raise to 300 Joules! Here goes! Clear!" and for the one who makes miracles heard us… I fell down on my knees as tears stars falling down "Karma-kun good job… I know you can do it you brat" I heard Kishitani-sensei mumble… it looks like he's grown attached to him…

We're finally allowed to enter the room and we saw Koro-sensei with a sad grin.. He's terrified and so are us but right now…. Our focus is on him… As he opened his eyes that I've longed to see

"What happened? Why are you guys crying?" he asked innocently..

"Nothing you just scared the shit out of us dying like that" Terasaka snorted

"I died? Oh! So that's what it was" he smiled softly at us

"Welcome back"

"Should I say I'm home?"

Three weeks after that unfortunate day… not once since that day did Karma scared the whole class…. He was back to normal but since the ball is indeed round….

* * *

No one's POV

Koro-sensei is staring at his beloved students as he noticed one awake… Nagisa is holding Karma's right hand with the other filled with needles….. They were having a sleep over in the hospital for Koro-sensei's request….. He knew… it's almost up

'He looks so frail now…. I can't believe he's the first one to injure me since I got this form'

"Karma-kun, you're awake ne?"

"Sen...sei?" the redhead gasped out. Koro-sensei approached him as he caressed his cheek and asked him

"Karma-kun are you tired?" Karma nodded and smiled softly

"Un..fortu...tunately…. But one more….week" Koro-sensei looked at him sadly but said nothing… he's tired but one more week….

"Hahaha… Looks….like I wo…..won't be… able to….gradu..ate" he laughed "Too….bad"

"Karma-kun, what do you want to do?" he said with tears falling from his cheek

"I want to stay but … I… I d-don't want their grad…...duation day t-to b-be remembered as s-something sad but…. I d-doubt I'll last Longer than….than that though" Karma laughed

"Karma-kun you can go now….. It'll be okay ne?" Koro-sensei cried while caressing his cheeks

"T-thanks a l-lot sensei, you're the best…. T-this y-year r-really made me happy" Karma gasped as tears fell down "I p-promise I'll k-kill…. Y-you on next time ne?..."

"S-see you t-tomorrow guys… thank y-you" he said last as his eyes starts to close and he breathed the end…..

* * *

Nagisa's POV

I woke up in my room with tears falling from my eyes….. I can't remember my dream though…

Wait!

If I remember correctly I was at the hospital then what am I doing here?

I have a bad feeling about this… No… that's not it….. It can't be! I started running to the hospital as fast as I can while bawling like a baby…. I must've looked like an idiot but I just have to see him alive…

I went to his room bumping to everyone but what I saw made me think that I shouldn't have come here…..

The whole class is there….

Crying….

"What happened?" I asked

"Nagisa" Kayano approached me with puffy eyes "Karma he…"

"No! He can't be! That can't be right! No..no ..no ...no NO!" I heard a bunch of sniffs and bawling til my world blurred….Karma-kun can't be…

Flashbacks flooded my mind as I cried helplessly

" _Hey Nagisa-kun"_

" _Karma-kun, what are you doing? On a fight again?"_

" _Hahhaha yeah these guys think they're so tough so why not put them to their place"_

" _Karma-kun, they're punks they're bound to act like that"_

" _Ne Nagisa-kun I'm hurt…. Buy me a strawberry milk? My wallet fell to the river"_

" _Sorry Karma-kun but I want to buy something later and I don't have spare anymore"_

" _But Nagisa-kun~"_

"But Karma-kun was just fine yesterday! He was just here! No!"

"Nagisa-kun, Karma-kun chose it. He's fine now….." Koro-sensei patted my back to comfort me "This year made me happy, see you tomorrow guys, thank you" Huh? We all looked at sensei confused

"He told me that last night….. It'll be okay…. You guys did a great job… I'm so proud of you kids" He cried as all of us hugged him bawling…..

* * *

No one's POV

"You always managed to surprise me you brat…. Hope my soon to be offspring's a lot like you Kamra-kun" Kishitani-sensei mumbled as he approached Karma and pulled the blanket off his face while smiling softly at the peaceful face remained to the once mischievous child

Karma-kun's parents asked the class where do they think he's happiest…. Of course like he told them….Class E .. They didn't stay for the funeral….they left as soon as it they paid for the expenses…. It looks like they can't bear it…. They cried worse ,,, longer… they are his parents after all and he's their only child….

'The funeral is settled after a week….after his death at the mountain… the same day as graduation…. Wearing his black jacket and white long sleeved shirt,... a knife under his sleeve and a gun inside the coat…. A year book beside him….. The first one to go….. A gap that cannot be filled was created a week ago and this Class is no longer whole…

* * *

Nagisa's POV

A crazy yellow octopus that's 20 times the speed of sound….. A guy who skinned himself just to have a perfect disguise….. Someone who can break skulls with just his bare hands… yeah… we already saw many crazy things in this crazy school year… almost nothing surprises us anymore….this year has already been something irreplaceable since the moment I stepped on it. It was everything that I expected it to be….. Everything but tragic.

Koro-sensei didn't explode for some reason that I never asked… this is what I wished for but still this tears kept falling from my eyes for who knows how long…. Karma-kun…. You'll continue to watch us won't you? We'll do our best to have an entertaining life… We'll travel the world for you because we know that you'll be following us...I hope we made you happy… I hope wherever you are….you'll be able to look forward for tomorrow… I hope that you'll be comfortable and continue to exist without fear… I hope…. I hope… I hope that wherever you are you can see how much we'll miss you…. How much we love you… how much we want to see you again….. How much we cherish our memories together… though short I hope that you too…. Will remember us…..

I took a deep breath as I try to control my tears and stop my trembling… all of us crying...desperate to wake up from this horrible dream… Karma-kun… can you see us? Can you hear us?

And as if to answer my question a very cold rain with a little bit of hail came straight towards us in the middle of spring…. And I swear I could hear a mischievous laugh coming from above….as I looked around I know that everyone also heard it…

Karma-kun… I won't come over there anytime soon… I hope you don't mind being lonely and become bored….. Hahahaha as if you'll ever be bored… You'll probably prank anyone who's there with you or maybe you'll make it hail again when we least expected it and having a BBQ party… And you'll probably laugh your ass off amused with our reaction, won't you? I bet you'll never change even after a million years passed….. But I wouldn't want it any other way.

I want to watch it again….. this tragic story of our most crazy year….I never thought a year that's the happiest year of my life can bear one of the most saddest day I'll ever experience...Many things happened…. Things that I never thought possible...But even if it's not as magical as it is…. Even if Koro-sensei is not a Mach 20 yellow octopus…. Even if the moon is still circle…. Even if we are just studying like a normal student without assassinations….. This year is still the best because this is the year we met each other and stood up for ourselves… for our beloved place that was kept hidden… We'll neve- on second thought I'd rather not tell you that 'never forget you' cliche, I know that you'd rather hear the "I'll continue your legacy" quote but sorry I'm not really good at pranking so just wait for Nakamura-san….. I just hope that we really gave you a happy year you can always look back on…

As our class started to leave, I stopped and looked back…..

"Ne Karma-kun, wanna have a strawberry milk?"


End file.
